Fetiches y parafilias
by Gosly
Summary: El tenía un mejor autocontrol que esto, pero cuando se trataba de su pequeño amante, era difícil mantener la calma. Serie de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots. No relacionados.
1. Albutofilia

¡Hola, hola! Una pequeña nota antes del cap

Como el fic se basa en fetichismos y parafilias, serán como una serie de Drabbles y viñetas, ninguno tiene que ver con el anterior, pero pueden estar relacionados, dejo las interpretaciones a la mente del lector. También cada cap estará basado en una parafilia en específico (se aceptan peticiones, si a alguien le llama la atención alguna, puede decírmelo y yo los complaceré con un drabble de la misma). No puse la definición respectiva antes porque apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar la pagina, mis disculpas x.x

Es todo por ahora, que disfruten la lectura, ¡besos!

* * *

**Albutofilia: **atracción por los baños, las duchas calientes y en general por el contacto con el agua.

El calor en su cuerpo aumentaba, la necesidad aumentaba, la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, y... Oh, mierda, _aquello_ allá abajo también aumentaba.

La vista desde su ducha era excelente, el _mocoso_ se encontraba cerca de las taquillas de los baños exteriores, desvistiéndose dispuesto a darse un baño luego del entrenamiento que habían tenido esa tarde. La camisa sudada se pegaba a formada anatomía, de adhería a la curvatura de cada músculo fibroso, los pantalones ajustados se pegaban de manera indecente a su culo remarcando su redondeada forma, y las correas de traje de maniobras solo hacían presión en los sitios indicados para ponerle la polla dura.

Respiró profundo tratando de dejar de lado la necesidad de tocarse, se giró dentro del cubículo dándole la espalda a Eren, y cerro el agua caliente, dejando solo la fría, el contacto con esta hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que fuera, con tal de no escuchar el sonido de las correas y la tela siendo removida, y sin poder evitarlo –tampoco quería- pensó en la imagen del muchacho durante el entrenamiento de esa tarde, y cuanto se había desarrollado el cuerpo del castaño durante todos esos años formando parte de la Legión, manera casi agresiva que había adquirido al pelear, su mirada intensa al ver a su oponente, la fiereza al colocarse en las posiciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el sudor recorriendo su cuello por el esfuerzo… ¡Demonios, no! No tenia que recordar eso. El tenía un mejor autocontrol que esto, pero cuando se trataba de su pequeño amante, era difícil mantener la calma.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras bajaba la vista, frunció el ceño y dejo salir un gruñido lastimero, se iba a tener que autocomplacer por andar de insano y mal pensado, era eso o… Una sombra malévola cruzo por su cara fugazmente, y una curvatura ligera e imperceptible apareció en sus labios, iba a castigar al maldito mocoso por provocarlo de esa manera. Con una mirada rápida a los alrededores y cerciorarse de que nade les prestaba mucha atención entre las conversaciones y el vapor del agua, arrastro consigo a un sorprendido Eren en dirección a las duchas.

-Sargento, ¿a dónde me… mphh..? –le tapo la boca con una mano sin detener su andar, para luego estamparlo contra la pared de la última de las duchas –

-Hace unos días tuviste la _osadía_ –enarcó ligeramente una ceja, alargando la palabra- de preguntarme por mis fetiches sexuales. Esta es mi respuesta. –se arrodillo frente al castaño y abordó su por ahora dormido pene- Como nos descubran, te amputo lo que se pueda y lo que no.

Se encargaría personalmente de explicarle –mas que explicarle, _enseñarle_- una a una sus parafilias y fetiches sexuales a Eren, empezando por la sensación de adrenalina al intentar no ser descubiertos en pleno baño público.

* * *

**Notas finales**:

Listo! Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un pequeño review :3


	2. Aerofilia

**Advertencias**: lemon, palabras malsonantes.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni las trama o sus personajes me pertenece. Todo proviene de la genialosa mente de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Aerofilia:** Atracción por el vuelo y todo lo relacionado con volar.

Maldito Rivaille, maldito entrenamiento con los MDD3D, maldita luz solar que daba justo en su rostro, malditas ramas que no daban sombra suficiente, y ¡maldito tronco! ¿Es que acaso no podía tener una textura más suave? ¡Demonios!

Sentía su espalda baja –entiéndase, su preciado culo moreno- en carne viva contra el tronco en el que estaba apoyado, mientras Rivaille se encontraba frente a él acorralando contra este, poniendo las manos en cualquier sitio de su anatomía. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le pregunto por sus fetiches? Ahora se arrepentía totalmente, había desatado a un _pequeño_ monstruo sexoso.

Su día había sido tranquilo, hasta que en la tarde el Sargento dio la orden de dividirse en parejas e ir al bosque aledaño al castillo de la Legión para entrenar con los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, él ni se molesto en buscar una pareja, el deber de Rivaille era vigilarlo como su verdugo en caso de que se descontrolara, asi que sabía de sobra que terminaría haciendo pareja con este, lo que no imaginaba es que durante el entrenamiento el Sargento se iba a poner caliente… ¡Y solo por volar con los MDD3D! no entendía cómo, si eso era casi una actividad diaria, si no entrenaban, iban a alguna expedición fuera de las murallas… O sea que... ¡¿El Sargento mataba titanes ereccionado?! Por todos los dioses, no quería ni pensar en eso. Y cuando había hecho el intento de preguntarle a Rivaille de que trataba todo esta vez, el solo había susurrado _"Aerofilia"_, y había continuado con su trabajo besándolo.

Y así había terminado, en medio del bosque, sin las botas ni los pantalones, con la camisa y las correas del MDD3D abiertas, y con una mano cubriendo su boca para amortiguar los gemidos.

Con su propia saliva, Rivaille mojó uno de sus dedos y amasó con suavidad la entrada de Eren, haciendo suaves presiones en el anillo de músculos, introduciéndolo suavemente para no hacerle daño. El castaño contrajo la cara, sentía una incomodidad en su trasero, pero era algo leve, y con las atenciones de Rivaille en sus tetillas sensibles por los roces y lametones, pronto se olvido de la molestia, permitiendo que el mayor metiera a su esfínter un segundo y hasta un tercer dedo.

-Ri-Rivaille-san… ahmp.. no, pa-para… -sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento, pero sorpresivamente no podía, bajo la mirada y vio una mano que apresaba la base de su pene evitando que se corriera-

-Aun no _mocoso_, no seas precoz –Eren se sonrojo virginalmente y aparto la mirada, sabía que a comparación de el Sargento, en no era nada experimentado en el sexo, Rivaille siempre lo guiaba y el solo se dejaba hacer-

Rivaille imitó la penetración con sus dedos por un momento más, hasta sentirlo bastante dilatado, luego lo tomó con fuerza del cabello y lo inclino hacia su propio miembro para que lo ensalivara, Eren obedeció recibiéndolo en su boca hasta donde su garganta le permitió, uso su lengua y acarició aquel trozo de carne caliente que tenía entre sus labios, hasta que Rivaille lo separo de sí aun por el cabello e ingeniándoselas para no caer ninguno de la rama, lo hizo girarse para que se apoyara del tronco, lo inclino ligeramente aguantando sus manos por sobre su cabeza y con un gruñido ronco, lo penetró con brusquedad.

-Ahhmmmpp… Sar-sargento… aah… _Heichou_… -Rivaille sabía que estaba siendo un poco rudo con el castaño, pero el mismo lo había provocado con sus preguntas tontas, ahora tendría que acostumbrarse su rudeza, pero siendo franco, más que sufrir, Eren lucía como si realmente _disfrutara_ ser maltratado. No es como si él fuera a desaprovechar la situación-

Rivaille siguió embistiendo con fuerza, oyendo el sonido de las pieles chocando, los gemidos de Eres, sus propios jadeos, y… algo mas, un crujido.

Gracias a Higía, solo había desabrochado sus pantalones sin quitarse el MDD3D y sus reflejos le permitieron reaccionar rápido, cogió a Eren por la cintura mientras disparaba con el pistón los ganchos hacia otro árbol viendo como la rama donde había estado con su amante segundos atrás cedía, cayendo y quebrándose en el proceso al chocar con otras ramas.

Eren jadeo impactado, habían estado cerca de lastimarse seriamente, y… ¡Maldicion, su ropa estaba en esa rama!

-¡Ve Sargento, estas mierdas nos pasan por usted andar de pervertido! –su ceño fruncido y su molestia solo divertían a Rivaille, y aunque este se viera igual de estoico que siempre, en ese momento solo reía internamente al imaginarse la cara que pondrían los demás integrantes de la Legión al ver al mocoso titan entrando semi desnudo al Cuartel- Todos verán a mi _Erencito_, Heichou. Necesito unos pantalones –lloriqueó finalmente el castaño sabiendo lo que iba a conseguir-

Rivaille casi se congelo en el sitio, los demás… Ellos… ¡¿Verían a SU _Erencito_?!

–_Bingo, Eren_-

Bien, la idea ya no le parecía tan graciosa.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

*En la mitología griega, **Higía,** hija de Asclepio, hermana de Yaso y Panacea, era la diosa de la curación, la limpieza y la sanidad (posteriormente, también de la luna), mientras que su padre estaba relacionado con la medicina. De su nombre deriva la palabra «higiene». –Esta es la diosa a la que nuestro Levi rinde culto xD

No se cada cuanto voy a estar subiendo cap, pero ya tengo un estimado de que serán unos 7 más o menos, y hasta los momentos estoy baste emocionada con la idea, creo que por fin podre terminar algo xD

Disculpen el pésimo lemon, no soy buena describiendo lo que mi morbosa mente piensa x.x Aun me encuentro en proceso de pulir algunos detalles de mi redacción, pero practicando se aprende, así que ahí voy :D

Un millón de gracias a las que le dieron follow y fav a la historia, ustedes me motivan a seguir!

Espero haya sido de su agrado, déjenmelo saber con un review, ¡No se imaginan cuanto me gusta leer sus opiniones! Besos ;*

Por aquí mismo responderé los** comentarios:**

**Yuki Rivaille**: pues si supieras que iba a ser un capítulo único, pero a la final decidí subir varios y hacer mi mejor intento de lemon para complacerlas xD

**manzanaverde**: aqui esta, aqui esta! Sin falta :D

**Ally-kun**: jajajaja que bueno que te gustara el tema, siempre quise escribir algo así cochino xD y por fin me animé con esta pareja que me encanta *o*

**Charlie todo poderoso**: aqui lo tienes :D

**Sayuki Yukimura**: fue uno de esos capítulos que terminan en la mejor parte y te dejan con ganas de mas *o*


	3. Agonofilia

**Advertencias**: lemon, palabras malsonantes.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni las trama o sus personajes me pertenece. Todo proviene de la genialosa mente de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Agonofilia**: Atracción por la lucha con la pareja. Excitación que surge en la pareja después de una pelea física.

Se encontraba alerta, o al menos todo lo alerta que podía, el cansancio ya empezaba a afectarlo, tenía una fea cortada en la ceja desde donde le chorreaba sangre hasta la barbilla, una buena cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo y una muñeca falseada, la misma por donde Rivaille le había tomado ya unas 5 veces ya para tirarle al suelo.

Se dio un vistazo rápido y frunció el ceño, esas manchas de sangre en sus pantalones no saldrían tan fácilmente, tendría que dejarlos remojando un poco, quizás con algo de detergente y… Sintió la conocida presión en la muñeca, su brazo siendo torcido hacia atrás y tuvo nuevamente una vista panorámica del despejado cielo, para finalmente terminar de bruces contra el suelo. El golpe lo había lastimado en el hombro, al menos caía a sabiendas de que del piso no iba a pasar.

Rivaille lo había agarrado desprevenido otra vez, y lo había lanzado al piso por sobre su hombro con una facilidad impresionante, ahora que lo miraba mejor, si dejábamos de lado el sudor, el Sargento se veía tan inmaculado como siempre, fresco como una lechuga, mientras él se veía tan aparatoso como un mendigo. Se preguntaba cuál sería el secreto para que sus noches en vela no le afectaran como a él.

-Vamos Eren, ponte de pie –el mencionado hizo lo dicho, con esfuerzo se levanto y se sobó el hombro lastimado- _En garde_ –Eren se preparo psicológicamente para lo que venía y asumió su posición de pelea- _Prêt_ –joder, lo iba a matar- _Allez._

Rivaille avanzó hacia él y comenzó a lanzarle patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra, y el solo podía hacer lo mejor por esquivarlas, y tratar de golpearle en cada ocasión que podía, sabía que su resistencia no duraría mucho.

Así había empezado una danza cadenciosa donde ambos atacaban y esquivaban los golpes del otro, mientras se retaban con la mirada. A presar del cansancio, Eren no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, aunque estaba consciente de que la condición del Sargento era mejor que la suya, y que si esté quisiera noquearlo, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento sin que él tuviera oportunidad de defenderse.

-Tienes que aprender a hacer algo más que esquivar y lanzar unos pocos golpes, Eren –Rivaille seguía inmutable por el esfuerzo físico, mientras él mocoso saltaba de un sitio a otro tratando de esquivarlo. Lo miro con más detenimiento, sudado, con la ropa pegándosele deliciosamente al cuerpo, los pantalones ajustados y sucios, demasiado cansado para pelear con él, pero aun así intentando asestarle uno que otro golpe de vez en cuando. Cada vez que un puñetazo de Eren pasaba cerca de su cara y él lo esquivaba, la esencia del más joven quedaba impregnada en sus fosas nasales, ese olor a sangre, tierra y sudor que tanto le ponía. Ya era hora de terminar todo eso y pasar a cosas más interesantes-

-Heichou, ba-basta… -los golpes comenzaron a llegarle- Sargento, basta –estaba cansado, necesitaba parar, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar del cansancio-

Levi lo noto, el mocoso no iba a poder resistir mas, ni la pelea, ni ninguna otra cosa. Quizás no debió hacerlo trasnocharse por tantos días seguidos, se veía bastante demacrado, en cualquier momento caería, y él como buen amante, lo ayudaría a llegar al suelo más rápido.

Una simple barrida de pierna y Eren con un quejido volvía a admirar el cielo, el cual ya se veía más oscuro que antes, había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba entrenando esa tarde con Rivaille. Su vista se vio repentinamente interrumpida por el rostro del Sargento, quien se había posicionado sobre el apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas.

Rivaille acerco su rostro, quedando ambos nariz con nariz, y luego se desvió a un lado de su cara, comenzando a besar y mordisquear su cuello sudoroso, mientras unos dedos traviesos rebuscaban el borde de su camisa, para pasar a acariciar su abdomen.

Eren dejó escapar un suspiro sorprendido cuando Rivaille apretó ambas caderas, y sintió algo duro y de gran tamaño. Las cosas que le excitaban al Sargento jamás dejarían de sorprenderle.

Rivaille tamborileó dos dedos sobre uno de sus pezones hasta hacerlo endurecer y Eren gimió, su propio sonido lo hizo reaccionar.

-Mmm, Heichou… ahmp, aquí n-no… -las sensaciones en el cuello eran intensas, mandando corrientazos directo a su entrepierna- Heichou, alguien aahmmp… Podría vernos… Mmphh

-Silencio, Eren –Levi siguió tocándolo, presionando su propia erección contra la cadera del menor-

Todo se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso, que ya a esas alturas a Eren no le importaba si el Sargento empezaba a hacerle una mamada en pleno campo de entrenamiento y lo hacía gemir como niña, llamando la atención de todos en el Cuartel.

La mano de Rivaille descendió de su pecho hasta su entrepierna y desbrochó el pantalón de Eren, y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver que el más pequeño no llevaba ropa interior.

-Mocoso pervertido –su mirada lasciva hizo calentar aun mas a Eren, que se saco la camisa como pudo y se lanzo feroz a sus labios, en un beso profundo y necesitado-

-Ri-Rivaille-san... Ahmphh –la mano del pelinegro había empezado a masturbar al menor, que se retorcía en placenteros espasmos-

Con desesperación el castaño abrió los pantalones del Sargento y bajó su ropa interior, dejando la vista su enorme y duro miembro, y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, dejo que ambas erecciones se frotaran en un vaivén cadencioso, se sentían al límite. En unos pocos movimientos mas, Eren acabó, y luego le siguió el Sargento.

Rivaille se retiró de encima de Eren y se acostó a un lado de este, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y se escuchaban algunos grillos. Eren pensé en su encuentro de hace momentos y no pudo evitar preguntar –por más que sus preguntas siempre le metieran en problemas-

-Heichou… -Rivaille giró ligeramente el rostro para ver a un sonrojado y exhausto Eren, sabía lo que iba a preguntar- ¿De qué se trato esta vez?

Rivaille lo pensó, sabía que todo había empezado al entrenar así que…

-Agonofilia –dijo por fin, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue la respiración acompasada del morocho-

Frunció el ceño, e hizo una nota mental, le impartiría escarmiento al mocoso por haber dejado hablando solo a un superior.

* * *

**Notas finales**:

Losientolosientolosiento, tardé mucho en subir, pero me surgían ideas para todo menos para este :c

Gracias por los comentarios, los favs y los seguidores

¡Espero les guste! ¿Creen que merezca un review?

**Comentarios**:

**Rinaco-Sawada**: jajajaja sii, el pervertido de Eren nunca se queja!

**manzanaverde:** siiiii, Eren tiene un pequeño fetiche, ya lo veras mas adelante ;)

**Ally-kun**: JAJAJAJA te recomiendo que corras, no sabes el demonio que haz invocado! xD

**Yuki Rivaille**: me alegra que te gustaraa! No sabes lo feliz que me hace el hecho de que les guste *o*

**mary-animeangel**: es que _Erencito_ lo incita

**Charlie el loco**: jajajaj no convulsiones, resiste para que puedas leer los siguientes D: yo también te quiero (?) xD


	4. Amaurofilia, Bondage y Coitolalia

**Advertencias:** lemon, palabras groseras, no es viñeta ni drabble -no se que coño es-.  
**Dedicatoria:** a **Ally-kun**, por implantar la idea del bondage en mi cabeza, hasta que salio esto xD  
**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Hajime Isayama menos la trama.**  
**

* * *

**Amaurofilia:** Preferencia por el sexo con personas invidentes o con los ojos vendados.

**Bondage:** Del inglés "to bind", maniatar. Práctica sexual sadomasoquista en la que uno de los participantes permanece atado.

**Coitolalia**: Excitación sexual producida al hablar durante el acto carnal.

Aquel olor… Él lo reconocía, era el olor de Heichou, un olor cítrico con un toque de canela que se le antojaba obsceno, embotándole los sentidos…

Se despertó y aparte del olor familiar, lo primero que noto fue el insoportable dolor, la cabeza le dolía a horrores, y sentía cansado el cuello por lo que no podía mantenerla en alto por más que intentara, se resigno a dejarla colgando hacia atrás y no moverla mas, cada vez que cabeceaba, palpitaciones se expandían por todo su cráneo casi cegándolo... Momento...

-¡¿Pero qué carajos...?! -se le heló la sangre. Trato de calmarse y respirar hondo, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar bien. Empezó a transpirar, ¿de qué se trataba toda esa mierda? Si era una broma, el aun no le hallaba la gracia-

Se concentro en ser más consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, y le embargó el alivio al sentir una presión alrededor de su cabeza, lo que indicaba que tenía los ojos vendados con algún tipo de tela suave y no estaba ciego como había pensado en un principio.

Lo siguiente que noto fueron presiones en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, por lo que asumió que se encontraba atado con lo que parecían ser cuerdas, ¡Y vaya manera!, estaba en una posición imposiblemente incomoda, e imposiblemente... _irreal_.

Si no se equivocaba -estaba casi seguro de aquello, esas presiones en esos sitios le eran familiares-, lo que le apretaba y cruzaba su pecho y la parte superior de sus muslos eran las correas de su MDD3D, supuso que los ganchos se encontraban clavados en el techo del que creía era el cuarto de su superior, mientras que otras cuerdas que provenían también de arriba y no formaban parte del equipo de maniobras, se encontraban unas anudadas a las correas de su pecho, y las otras rodeaban sus rodillas, elevándole las piernas y halándolas en direcciones opuestas, dejándolo, _literalmente_, en una cama de aire.

Se sentía avergonzado de aquella situación, ¿cómo mierda había terminado colgado de un techo, con las piernas abiertas, y _desnudo_? Trato de mover los brazos solo para descubrir que estos estaban amarrados a los costados de su cuerpo.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza tras la venda deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño, no podía recordar que había pasado antes de despertar así, y su cabeza no paraba de doler. Pensó en gritar por ayuda, pero no quería que nadie lo viese así, sino que vergüenza pasaría.

Unas lagrimitas de impotencia salieron traicioneras de sus ojos y dieron a parar en la venda, le molestaba no saber las razones de su amante, se sentía un inútil atado, y no sabía si era que estaba sudando frío o había una ventana abierta, pero se estaba empezando a congelar y sentía las extremidades adormecidas, ojala Heichou estuviese ahí para que le explicara qué ocurría...

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, el sonido de una puerta se escucho, algunos pasos ligeros, y después aquella voz que le provoco un hormigueo por toda la espina dorsal.

-Veo que ya despertaste, mocoso.

¿Frío? Esa voz grave y profunda había mandado al frío de paseo, leeejoos, muy lejos, dejando atrás solo un calor sofocante. Su pene, que antes colgaba flácido entre sus piernas, se endureció un poco ante la expectativa de lo que le haría su pequeño y creativo amante. Pensó en que hace momentos se sentía molesto con Heichou por atarlo y guindarlo del techo, pero ahora le gustaba un poco la idea de intentar algo nuevo.

Sip, ese era él, Eren Jaeger el masoquista.

Una vez más, intentó recordar que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente, hasta que poco a poco su mente empezó a aclararse. Le había faltado el respeto. Había estado de malas esa mañana, y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que pagar su molestia con Heichou al frente de casi media Legión, este le había mirado con frialdad, una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno, no iba a soportar su alzamiento, y pateándole la cabeza con brutalidad, le apagó las luces. Conjeturó que el Sargento se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su habitación en el sótano y en vez de eso le llevo a la suya propia, dejándolo de esa manera tan absurda.

Este era su _"castigo"._

-Fuiste un maleducado, Eren –sabía que Heichou tenía razón, si hubiese explotado su mal temperamento en la intimidad, este no estuviese tomando represalias tan drásticamente. Pero como no fue el caso, ahora le tocaba joderse, o mejor dicho, soportar que lo jodieran, en toda la expresión de la palabra- no voy a tolerarlo.

La voz grave ceso, y Eren se sintió perdido nuevamente. No podía ver ni moverse, las gotitas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo y perlaban su cara, sin saber ni pretenderlo, le estaba dando el espectáculo más erótico y sensual que Rivaille hubiese visto en su vida. Entre más Eren se resistía a las cuerdas, estas mas se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo, acentuando y marcando zonas que hacían que al Sargento se le aguase la boca, su pene ya empezaba a empujar contra la tela.

Escucho el típico ruido de resortes que hacían las camas –no se había equivocado, estaban en el cuarto del Sargento-, y sintió la presencia de este acompañada de una pesada respiración. Su nuca se erizó totalmente al sentir en su abdomen una ligerísima caricia, algo sedoso había tocado el contorno de su ombligo y lo había penetrado, haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de este.

-¿Te gusta? –las palabras fueron apenas un susurro. Aquello siguió subiendo, pasando por encima de su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pectorales, centrándose en sus pezones que a los pocos segundos se convirtieron en pequeños botones.

-Nnhgg… -trato de acallar los suaves jadeos que querían salir de su boca, por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo extrañamente sensible-

Las caricias pararon dejándolo nervioso otra vez, y de paso necesitado. El colchón volvió a chirriar, lo que creía que era la presencia del Sargento se desplazaba lejos de su cuerpo, ya no le sentía cerca.

Escucho otra vez su grave y seductora voz, estaba seguro que de haber estado de pie, las piernas le hubiesen fallado.

-¿No te parece interesante? Estás incapacitado de la visión, pero eso no te impide estar consciente de muchas cosas. Mi presencia, el calor que despide mi cuerpo cuando esta cerca del tuyo –el tono de su se mantenía invariable, y provenía de algún sitio cerca de sus pies- a veces, los humanos dependemos en demasía del sentido de la vista, pero al privarte de él, los otros se ven en la obligación de sensibilizarse, todo se vuelve más intenso. Los olores, el tacto… -el colchón volvió a chirriar, se estaba acercando a él-

Y como para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que decía Heichou era cierto, sintió la cálida presencia que emanaba el otro cuerpo, mientras que su sentido del olfato fue asaltado con el ya conocido olor a frutos cítricos y canela, pero todo a un nivel diferente. Su invidencia hacía al olor más penetrante, turbándole el olfato, y al calor más agudo, podía sentirlo serpentear como si fuera algo sólido sobre su piel donde percibía más próxima la presencia del Sargento.

-Creo haberte mencionado mi _atracción_ por la seda, ¿o no lo hice?

Eren abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo. Su garganta se seco al sentir otra vez aquella caricia suave y ligera en sus pezones, -_así que aquellas eran las manos de Heichou_-, los dedos expertos y cubiertos por los delicados guantes masajearon los botones. Eren jadeó cuando uno de sus pezones fue liberado por los dedos y tomado por una boca caliente que lo succionaba con fuerza, mientras el otro era retorcido entre dos largos dígitos de aquella mano.

-No-no, Heichou… No me había men- ahhh… mencionado nada, nngghh -tragó grueso. Por más que trataba de reprimirlos, sus gemidos salían descontrolados de su boca-

-¿Qué se siente no saber adónde voy a tocarte ahora, Eren? -la voz varonil y monocorde del Sargento se escuchó contra su pezón, las vibraciones de las palabras mandaron temblores hasta el centro de su cuerpo, su pene ya se alzaba más que contento entre sus piernas clamando atención- Puedo estar tocándote aquí –dio un mordisco especialmente fuerte en su pezón- y repentinamente pasar a tocarte acá –la boca soltó el pezón dejándolo con una sensación de vacío, para pasar a mordisquear el hueso de su cadera- y tu jamás podrás predecir cual será el siguiente lugar, ¿No te excita?

-Ahhmm… S-sii, nggh… ahh –él, siendo inexperto, solía ser bastante tímido y reprimido durante el acto carnal, mientras que el Sargento, a pesar de no ser un hombre muy hablador, durante el sexo era bastante comunicativo, pero estaba especialmente hablador esta ocasión- Mmm, ahh… ¡Heichou!

Sufrió un espasmo en el estomago cuando sintió una mano cubierta de seda arañar la cara interna de un de sus muslos bajando hacia sus nalgas, alternado entre caricias suaves y bruscas. Hasta que repentinamente toda sensación desapareció, haciéndolo quejarse de frustración.

-¡Heichou! ¿Por q-qué para? –escucho al colchón rechinar y un frío a su alrededor, el Sargento se había alejado de su lado-

Escucho una gaveta abrirse justo al lado, ahora más que nunca odiaba la venda en sus ojos, quería saber qué era eso tan importante como para que el Sargento lo dejara así.

El susodicho no tardo mucho mas, prontamente se encontraba ubicado entre las piernas del castaño –Eren lo supo por el calor que se encontraba cerca de esa parte de su cuerpo-.

Escucho un sonido de tela siendo deslizada y suspiró placenteramente cuando una áspera y cálida mano se posó sobre su pecho para acariciar sus pezones con la palma. Lo hizo hasta que estos quedaron tan duros y apretados como la goma de borrar de un lápiz.

-Eren, no vayas a moverte –el castaño asintió, y contuvo el grito de dolor cual algo se ajustó alrededor uno de sus pezones-

-¡Heichou! –contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el mismo dolor en el otro pezón y delgado y frío cayó sobre su pecho- Duele…

-No tengo que recordarte que esto es un castigo, mocoso –la voz fría distaba de estar molesta, más bien sonaba… entretenida- son unos aros para pezones, te los quitaré cuando me parezca conveniente. Deberíamos probarlos.

Y sin más comenzó a tironear la cadenita que unía ambos aros, arrancado gemidos de dolor en el castaño. Pero aquello cambió cuando el Sargento acercó su cara y lamió las puntitas de los pezones que sobresalían de los aros al tiempo en que halaba la cadenita, creando una mezcla dolor placentero que hizo que _Erencito_ saltara con más ímpetu, tratando de llamar la atención.

El Sargento volvió a soltar a Eren solo el tiempo necesario para quitarse los pantalones y liberar su dolorosa erección, y volver a ponerse uno de los guantes.

Eren suspiro cuando sintió otro tirón de la cadenita, que Heichou halaba con la boca, mientras sus manos acariciaban cada una, una de sus piernas. Una mano era áspera mientras que la otra era tan suave como solo la seda podía serlo, contrastando sensaciones.

-Nngghh, He-heichou, ¿Podría… ahhh, podría -trató de no sonar tan necesitado, pero sentía sus labios partidos, no en vano había notado que desde que todo aquello había empezado, el Sargento no le había besado los labios una sola vez.

Para él, los besos con Heichou eran lo más especial en el mundo, con un simple beso inocente –según él- había empezado su relación, los besos eran la mejor manera de transmitir todo sin necesidad de palabras, sobre todo cuando estaban haciendo algo tan carnal, justo ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era un beso. Entre jadeos y gemidos se relamió los labios de manera sugestiva para no tener que hablar, esperaba que el Sargento le comprendiera.

-He aquí tu verdadero castigo, mocoso. Nada de besos hasta que aprendas a respetar a tus superiores. -se sintió decepcionado por un momento, Heichou sabía lo importante de besarse para él.

El Sargento siguió con su trabajo un tiempo más, estimulando sus pezones con los aros, mientras su boca y sus manos recorrían desde su cara hasta la punta de los dedos del pie. Era una tortura lenta que sus manos rodearan su pene sin tocarlo en absoluto. Su erección ya empezaba a volverse pesada y dolorosa. Necesitaba liberarse y no podía. La venda sobre sus ojos se encontraba totalmente empapada de sudor y lagrimitas de placer, ¡joder!, quería correrse pero ya.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle a Heichou su insensible tortura cuando la vista se le nubló de repente, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo de punta a punta, si no hubiese tenido los ojos vendados, probablemente los hubiese puesto en blanco.

Milagrosamente, la mano enguantada de Heichou se posó sobre su erección, masajeándola lenta y tormentosamente, mientras la otra, mojada con su líquido preseminal, se dirigió a su entrada, penetrándola con un dedo fácilmente. A ese, se le sumaron dos dígitos más, que entraban y salían de sus entrañas haciendo movimientos circularles, buscando aquel punto en su interior. Hasta que dio con él.

-¡HEICHOU! Ahhhh, nngghmm… Ahh, s-sii… M-maas –cuando supo el ángulo correcto, saco los dedos, ganándose un quejido insatisfecho por parte del menor. Ese mocoso pecaba de impaciente-

Sintió como los testículos del más joven se empezaban a contraer, y los apretó halándolos un poco, no quería que se corriera aun. Tomo su _Levicito_ con la mano libre, y con él golpeó y frotó las nalgas morenas que tenía delante, hasta posicionarse en la entrada al esfínter del castaño, frotándolo en movimientos suaves.

Eren sintió aquel órgano palpitante entre sus nalgas y solo entonces reparó en que Heichou no había dejado de tocarlo a él, sin tocarse a sí mismo en ningún momento. Si él se encontraba deseoso de acabar, no quería ni imaginar la necesidad del Sargento. Momentos después, Heichou penetró su cuerpo entrando de una estocada.

Ambos gimieron, uno de dolor y otro de placer, el Sargento se quedo quieto unos segundos esperando a que Eren se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero Eren le animó a moverse, en esos momentos no pensaba en el dolor, sino en saciar la necesidad de Heichou y la suya propia. El Sargento sujetó a Eren de las caderas, meciéndolo contra sí usando las cuerdas como un columpio.

-Ahh, ahh, ahh, Ri-rivaille... Hei-Heichou, nngghh…. ¡Ahhh! –había buscado el ángulo que había encontrado antes, dando otra vez en ese punto sensible que hacía que toda la integridad de Eren se sacudiera- Mmm, m-mas.. Ahh, ahh…

Ambos estaban muy cerca de llegar, por lo que el Sargento, sin detener las embestidas, se estiró sobre el cuerpo del otro, pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza para desanudar la venda que le cubría los ojos. Le encantaba mirar los expresivos ojos aguamarina cuando el dueño de estos llegaba al orgasmo, el color del iris se oscurecía, la pupila se dilataba y luego de exprimir cada gota de placer de su orgasmo, estos se cerraban para descansar a su lado.

Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, luego de tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad. Lo primero que vio, capto su atención totalmente, la desnudez a medias de su amante lo excito más si era posible, estaba en casi desnudo en su totalidad, salvo por un guante en una mano y las correas del MDD3D, aparentemente, ese era el nuevo fetiche de su amante.

Ya estando al límite, las estocadas se hicieron más profundas y desenfrenadas. Se miraron a los ojos, y con morbosidad, vio como Heichou tomaba la cadenita de sus aros y la tironeaba con fuerza, y fue esa sensación de dolor placentero, de placer culposo y masoquista, la que lo hizo tener el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, bañando a su pecho y abdomen, y el pecho y abdomen de Heichou, con su semilla.

Rivaille al sentir a aquel ducto cálido que lo albergaba contraerse, se corrió. Bendito orgasmo celestial que por fin llegaba. Disfrutó cada espasmo, cada estremecimiento, cada vibración. Cuando salió de aquella deliciosa cavidad, su semen escurrió de aquel agujero y por sus piernas, hasta dar con la cama... Su _excesivamente limpia_ cama de _pulcras sábanas_.

Cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban sus rodillas, soltó los ganchos del MDD3D, cortó las cuerdas que estaban en las correas del pecho, dejándolo caer aparatosamente en la cama. Eren casi se quedó sin aire cuando sintió que un pie se plantaba en su pecho, vio hacia arriba y se encontró a Heichou con pose dominante, quien rápidamente se acercó a él para desatar sus brazos.

-Mocoso, ve y busca sábanas limpias mientras me baño.

Soltó un quejido, dudaba que pudiera ponerse siquiera de pie, y su espalda baja le dolía como mil demonios, iba a reclamarle la falta de consideración a su pareja cuando este le mando una mirada de _"o lo haces, o te ahogo con desengrasante alcalino"_. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo levantarse de la cama, medio vestirse y correr de forma extraña en busca de las fulanas sábanas. Maldición, para la próxima tiraban en alguna celda del sótano que no estuviese en uso.

Rivaille solo pudo verlo alejarse a la carrera mientras se permitía en su intimidad una pequeña sonrisa, quizás cuando regresara lo invitara a bañarse con él para enjabonarle la espalda y _mamársela _ un rato, quizás…

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Aquí el penúltimo cap de la historia (si, decidí hacer finalmente solo 5 :c) ya que uní varias parafilias en un solo cap.  
Trate de hacerlo interesante y no sé si lo logre, como ya les había mencionado, el lemon no es mi fuerte, pero ahí voy progresando x.x si no entendieron como estaba colgado Eren del techo, díganmelo y yo buscaré la manera de explicárselos, describir eso fue infinitamente dificil ya que no sabía como transmitir la idea xDD

Esto es todo por ahora.  
Espero les guste y me den críticas constructivas, de ustedes aprendo n.n

**Comentarios**:

**nanamikanon . sasakishimizu**: Me alegra que te gustara, muchisimas gracias por el review, sus opiniones son mi alimento :3

**Ally-kun**: ¡Ravioli Heichou, no mate a mis lectoras! :'( este cap va dedicado a ti por pedir el bondage, pero no lo puse maid, quizas vista a Eren con falditas en otra ocasión xD tranquila, si mueres yo te mando al castaño al funeral :c Jajajaja me alegra que te guste la historia

**Yuki Rivaille**: Yo tampoco conozco mucho, y las pocas que conozco Eran muy enfermas (ahora que lo pienso, quizas escriba algo con necrofilia mas adelante *o*) busque varias ideas en internet y estas fueron las escogidas.

**Sayuki Yukimura**: Me alegra que te guste :*

**The Mistress of Pain**: No todo puede ser porno, buen Dios xD jajaja pobre Eren, pero mientras el lo disfrute, creo que todo esta bien xD

**Charlie todo poderos**o: Te complaceré en este, este si tiene a duros machos peludos tirando salvajemente xD

**mary-animeangel**: y ahora se las cobra con creces, pobre Eren xD

**Celestialsan**: El fetiche de Eren es algo unico y especial, fue el origen de todo esto, y cuando decidi hacer la historia de varios caps, me parecio bien dejarlo como el ultimo para cerrar bonito *o*

**TheSaku**: Heyy, que bueno verte por acá tambien :D jajaja si lo son, pero Heichou lo demuestra mas, Eren es un pervertido en etapa de negación xD

**Rinaco-Sawada**: puede que tenga muchas, puede que tenga pocas. Yo solo les contare algunas, las demas quedan a su imaginacion xd

**keyl . chacon**: muchos en realidad! Jajaja tranquila, quizas no lo haya mencionado antes, pero creo que di a entender que son amantes y pareja, o al menos creo que se entendió asi. De todas formas te lo aclaro, Rivaille es de Eren, y viceversa ;) el proximo cap -que será el ultimo- abordo el fetiche de Eren junto con otra prafilia, y si analizas bien, algunas cosas que le gustan a Ravioli, tambien excitan a Eren -lo dije antes, es un pervertido en etapa de negacion xD- Gracias por pasarte y dejar tu comentario :*


	5. Somnofilia, Levifilia y Erenfilia

**Advertencias**: lemon.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Somnofilia**: Atracción por acariciar y realizar sexo oral a una persona dormida

Le miraba mientras dormía, al dormir era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que el Sargento dejaba de fruncir el ceño y verse amargado, para pasar a aparentar la edad que realmente tenia. Se le veía relajado, sus palpitaciones acompasadas y su respiración tranquila le indicaban que seguía durmiendo.

Le sorprendía que el sargento no hubiese despertado aun, nunca dormía hasta muy tarde ni porque tuvieran el día libre. Seguramente seguía cansado de la faena de la noche anterior; un pequeño ataque de celos había desencadenado una faceta del Sargento que jamás había visto: su sentido de pertenencia.

Un pequeño roce de labios con Jean luego de que la Sargento Hanji le diera un leve empujón, había provocado que Heichou casi se lo llevara sobre el hombro como se carga a un costal de papas hacia la habitación. Después de la casi violación, el disloque de caderas, y la destrucción parcial de sus intestinos, Rivaille había terminado en sus entrañas con un gutural "_Mio_", y el no había podido evitar jadearle una respuesta afirmativa.

Ciertamente no había mentido, el "beso" –si es que se le podía llamar beso a ese pequeñísimo contacto- con Jean había sido algo insignificante. Él le pertenecía a Rivaille, solo le quería a él, solo lo deseaba a él. Admitía para sí que sufría de _Levifilia_, solo reaccionaba por y para su Sargento.

Rió mentalmente ante su mal intento chiste, y sonrió al pensar que por más que hubiese muchos padecientes de esta afección, él era el único capaz de satisfacerse a placer con el cuerpo del más pequeño. Y, aunque el Sargento nunca se lo dijera, sabía que el sentimiento y el respeto eran mutuos. Solo bastaba con ver a profundidad en los frívolos ojos grises del Sargento para encontrar un montón de emociones no expresadas, él solo había interpretado esos mínimos destellos en la pupila y cambios en el iris, y le gustó lo que encontró. Aunque no se lo dijera, con saber que Heichou le quería y era el único en su vida amorosa, era más que suficiente para él.

Un suspiro entre sueños le saco de cavilaciones, mientas un musculoso brazo rodeaba su cuerpo. Por su mente se pasó la idea de hacer una perversión. Se mordió el labio indeciso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Heichou ante esto. Finalmente se deshizo del brazo de pelinegro que cruzaba por su abdomen e hizo las sábanas a un lado, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo del Sargento que aun dormía profundamente y el suyo propio.

Él realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí? No lo sabía y no le importaba, solo quería darle a su Heichou un _Buen Despertar_.

Se arrodillo entre las piernas del Sargento y acercó su rostro con cautela, tratando de moverse lo menos posible para no despertarle. Dio un último vistazo al rostro del bello durmiente antes de sumergir la cara en su pubis.

Empezó dando cortos besos alrededor del pene y frotó su mejilla con el vello áspero de las piernas, chupó un poco los testículos y los lamió. Volvió a mirar a arriba, el Sargento se removía un poco, pero aun dormía.

Vio el pedazo de carne que tenía en frente, aun estando flácido tenía un gran tamaño y a su parecer, se veía suculento. Saco la lengua humedeciendo el glande, pasándola alrededor de la cabeza del pene para después bajar y lamer a lo largo y ancho el miembro con gula, como si fuese una paleta helada. Poco a poco aquello fue tomando tamaño, y las caderas de Rivaille se movieron un poco, tratando de de conseguir más placer de aquella boca.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba y se encontró con un Sargento arrebolado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Siguió dando lengüetazos con gusto.

Cuando el primer gemido abandonó los labios de su amante, Eren no lo dudo ni por un segundo, engullo el miembro hasta la base.

Se mantuvo así por unos momentos, hasta que una mano se poso en su cabeza y lo incentivó a que se moviera. Dejo que el pene hinchado del Sargento resbalara fuera de su boca, y cuando llego a la punta lo apretó entro los labios y volvió a bajar de golpe, sacándole un fuerte jadeo al pelinegro. Subió y bajo una infinidad de veces, usando su lengua para acariciar el tronco dentro de su boca, a veces sacándolo para poder recuperar el aliento, pero sin dejar de lamerle, siguiendo el camino que hacían las hinchadas venas desde la base a la punta, todo esto sin atreverse aun a mirar al más pequeño a la cara.

-E-Eren.. ngh, ahh ahh -los gemidos del Sargento le estaban poniendo caliente, los jadeos reprimidos y bajos, la respiración pesada. Él mismo ya estaba duro solo por hacerle sexo oral a Heichou- mírame.

Escucho su voz hipnotizante, y un escalofrío le recorrió desde el estomago hasta la punta de los pies. Sin detener su faena y cuidando de no lastimarle con los dientes, levantó el rostro. Se sintió sin aliento cuando las orbes grises le miraron fijamente, esas que demostraban todo lo que Rivaille no decía, se encontraban ahora llenas de deseo en su más pura materia. De deseo por él.

-Detente, Eren -le tiró suave del cabello para pedirle que se detuviera, no quería acabar tan pronto.

Subió a Eren a su altura y sin importar que su boca estuviese bañada en presemen, le beso. Fue un beso tranquilo, algo amargo por el sabor a semen, sus lenguas acariciándose entre sí, probando el paladar del otro. Eren anexó el recuerdo de ese beso a su memoria, eran pocas las veces en que Heichou era así de delicado.

El pelinegro les dio la vuelta, quedando él sobre Eren, y se dedicó a acariciar el cuerpo del menor con una suavidad que no parecía propia de alguien tan arisco como él. Sin dejar de besarle, con sus manos recorrió el pecho moreno, pellizcando sus pezones y apretándolos entre el pulgar y el índice. Bajo a su cuello besando cada pedacito de piel, sorbiéndola hasta dejar marcas visibles –_Ya vería Kirschtein cuando saliera del cuarto_-. Eren era suyo, y nadie más que él tenía derecho a tocarlo.

No se consideraba un hombre inseguro, es más, podía aseverar que había sobrevivido de los titanes hasta ahora por su seguridad en sí mismo. Su confianza en sí solo había titubeado frente a un titán, y era el que se encontraba ahora bajo el gimiendo su nombre. Eren era el único capaz de hacerle sentir inseguro, y esas inseguridades solo habían ido en aumento, sobre todo por la cuestión de la diferencia de edades. Lo de Kirschtein solo había sido el detonante. El cuerpo delicado de Eren cayendo en los brazos del _joven_ rubio cenizo y el impacto de labios con labios, solo había servido para sacar a la luz todos sus patéticos miedos, haciéndole perder la cordura por unos momentos. Cuando volvió en sí, ya tenía a Eren mordiendo la almohada. Sus temores solo fueron calmados cuando después de reclamarlo de su propiedad, Eren le respondió "_Solo tuyo_", lo que le permitió dormir en paz el resto de la noche.

Con los dedos humedecidos con el líquido preseminal del morocho, introdujo en su interior dos dedos sin mucho esfuerzo, luego de la noche anterior sabía que no necesitaría mucha preparación. Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos en el apretado esfínter, los movió simulando la penetración y mientas con su otra mano acariciaba la erección del menor, arrancando gemidos de sus labios.

-Hei-heichouu, ahhh.. nnhhgg, ahh –su cara sudorosa se contorsionaba de placer- E-entre, ahh..

No se hizo de rogar, saco los dedos, arrimó sus caderas y lo penetró, llenándolo con la primera embestida. Eren vio la gloria cuando los tres dedos –que habían dejado de ser suficientes- fueron sustituidos por el miembro del Sargento. Las estocadas eran lentas y profundas al principio, llegando cada vez a su próstata.

-Ahhh, ahhh, Sar-Sargen-to…Nnngghh –aceleró los embates, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Eren, aprisionando la erección de este en medio- ahhgg, aahh..

Pronto ambos se encontraban en su límite. El castaño se sentía explotar, la deliciosa fricción que creaban su cuerpo y el del Sargento sobre su miembro, sumado a las estocadas de velocidad mortal y los golpes sobre su próstata, lo llevaron rápidamente al borde. Se vació con el nombre de su Heichou en los labios, salpicando semen en su pecho y vientre, y bañando al pelinegro en el proceso.

Rivaille le siguió luego de un par de estocadas más, acallando el gemido de su orgasmo en el hombro del menor, exprimiendo cada gota de placer y dejando la evidencia en sus entrañas. Se dejo caer cansado sobre el cuerpo del castaño y unió su frente con la de él mientras suspiraba. Le beso con suavidad, mordisqueando su labio inferior con saña al separarse, sacándole un jadeo de dolor al moreno.

Fijo la vista en sus ojos, las luces aguamarina estaban enmarcadas por gruesas pestañas que le daban profundidad a su mirada y le hacían ver malditamente adorable, se veía exhausto pero feliz, como si estar ahí con él en ese momento fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. Extrañamente se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más que deseado, _amado._

Era una pequeña revelación para él, supo que no podría estar con nadie más que con ese niño idealista de objetivos claros, el mocoso se había vuelto su debilidad, se había metido bajo su piel sin haberlo notado.

-Levi –era raro cuando no usaba su rango, su nombre sonaba tan bien de su boca. Espero a que terminara de hablar, sabía lo que venía- te amo –una sonrisa jodidamente encantadora coronó aquella frase.

Eren sabía que por más veces que se lo dijera, el Sargento no le respondería, ya se había acostumbrado a aquello durante su año de relación.

-… Y yo a ti... –no fue mas que un susurro, aquello era extraño de pronunciar para él, pero no por nada era el soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad, si podía enfrentarse a infinidad de titanes, podía hacerle frente a un niño. Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al castaño, acaso Heichou también…- también te amo, mocoso. –frunció el ceño. Sip, definitivamente no volvería a decir eso por un buen tiempo, Eren iba pagarle con creces el esfuerzo que le había tomado expresarse.

Eren sonrió, una sonrisa tan genuina y brillante como el sol, que Rivaille por momentos estuvo tentado a ponerle una mano en la cara para simular un eclipse.

-No sabe lo feliz que me hace, Heichou –volvió a sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo. No estaba seguro, pero creía reconocer los primeros síntomas de _Erenfilia_ en su Levi. 

* * *

¡Tadaaaaa! Esto es todoo! No me convenció el final. Pero asi quedo, espero les guste :3  
Gracias a los lectores, por leer y comentar este intento de historia :D gracias por los follows y los favs!

**Comentarios**:

******keyl . chacon**: Jajajaja no, me cuesta imaginarme a Levi de uke, aun mas escribirlo. Por eso para mi él siempre es Seme xD lo se, pero no soy buena para hacer historias largas, no suelo terminarlas porque llego a un punto en que no se que mas escribir /: por eso lo dejare hasta acá.

**nanamikanon . sasakishimizu**: Jajajaja me alegra que te gustara! Jajajaja si los titanes tuvieran aparato reproductor, probablemente ya hubiese escrito algo de eso xD

**Panquequito: **A mi tambien me gusta el masoquismo de Eren *o* por eso siempre lo pongo como uke xD jajaja tranquila no eres la unica!

**Charlie el sanguche:** Jajaja que bueno que te guste! Yo también te amo (?

**manzanaverde**: jaja bueno, eso ya te lo explique por pm :D Manzana me aprueba, me siento realizada como escritora *o* sii, algo triste :c pero no soy muy dada a las historias largas. Pero no por eso dejare de escribir sobre ellos :3

**TheSaku: **Jajajajaja metí los celos aquí, espero te guste :D jajaj claro, ya te explico por pm como quedo Eren ;)

**Yuki Rivaille:** jajaja si, necrofilia, una cochinada a millón xD no hay problema, adoro contestar sus reviews ;) originalmente no iba a tratar de ninguna de esas tres, pero ni modo, asi quedo xD

**Ally-kun:** Oh buen Dios, tu comentario me mato xD lamentablemente seran solo 5, soy mala para las cosas largas :c -no se aplica a dobles sentidos xD-. Te adelantaste al cap, pero no era Erencitis (si, suena como a enfermedad mortal xD), era Erenfilia y Levifilia :D esta idea era la original, al principio iba a ser un one-shot de estos dos, pero al final salieron 4 caps mas n/n mientras huyes de Ravioli, dile que un Eren caliente le espera con traje de colegiala en su cuarto, y que Mikasa planea "atacarlo", capaz y asi deje de intentar asesinarte xD no te pude meter en el cap, te debo esa. Hare algo cochino con mucho lemon dedicado a ti u.u


End file.
